Avalanche
- Accelerate - Brake - Jump (hold for longer jump) |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Design' Jon Annal Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen |special=Additional survival mode, first game with both an endless mode and a level-based mode. |description=Downhill mayhem! Avoid objects, keeping ahead of the AVALANCHE! |menu= |game= |avatarsFromGame= |avatarsInGame= }} Avalanche (full name Avalanche: A Penguin Adventure) is a platform game Nitrome released for Miniclip December 22, 2009. Players control a penguin on a sled whose main goal is to outrun an avalanche. This game was made a distributable game on December 6th, 2011. Players can choose to play the game in two different modes. They can play through 15 levels, which require controlling the penguin until it reaches the designated finish line. A player can also play a survival mode, of which the player continues to slide away from the avalanche until it catches up or the player falls off the course. ---- Controls *' Right arrow key' - Move forward on sled *' Left arrow key' - Brake while moving *' Up arrow key' - Jump (hold up to stay in the air longer) Levels Avalanche has a total of fifteen levels, as well as a "survival mode" to see how long the penguin on toboggan can survive a course for. Survival mode In survival mode, the penguin is continually going over the same course. The goal of survival mode is to get a high score. The penguin can increase the score by picking up fish. Every time the penguin goes over the course again, the avalanche is faster, and the enemies and hazards are trickier. The mode ends once the penguin falls down a gap, or is consumed by the snow avalanche. Every time the penguin goes back to play again, their highest score is shown. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Ending Pick ups :Main article: Pick ups (Avalanche) *'Fish' - When the player picks up a fish, a certain amount of points are gained. *'Rockets' - By picking up a rocket, the penguin will be rocketed in the direction they are going. Interactive objects :Main article: Interactive objects (Avalanche) *'Rams' - If the penguin lands on a ram, it will be thrown high into the air. *'Falling platforms' - Blocks of ice that make up some platforms. They fall once the penguin sleds over them. *'Ice' - The penguin will gain speed once they sled on ice. *'Cable car' - The player will be taken up, then dropped off somewhere higher when they go in one. Enemies :Main article: Enemies (Avalanche) *'Rabbits' - The rabbits appear in some levels. The penguin can land on them as long as they are not out of their hole. If hit by one, the penguin slows down. *'Polar Bears' - Sometimes bears run across the platform and can stop the penguin from moving for a brief moment. Hazards :Main article: Hazards (Avalanche) *'Trees' - If the player hits a tree, they will be immobile for a brief moment before they can move again. They are easily mistaken to be part of the background of the level. *'Snowballs' - These can roll down hills and into the penguin's way. They will slow down the penguin if it hits them. *'Ice crystals' - Similar to the ones that appear in Thin Ice. They will also slow the penguin down like the trees. *'Rocks' - They are similar to trees, except they cover a bit bigger area then the treas. *'Icicles' - Like the ones in the Frost Bite series. They fall once the penguin sleds underneath them. Scoring Players are scored by the amount of fish they catch during the game, and the distance they travel. ﻿ Trivia *Avalanche was the last game in the 2009 winter trilogy. *Unusually, Avalanche's 1.0 icon has a frowning face in the snow. This is possibly a reference to the frowning Nitrome face buttons used in the winter games section of Nitrome.com, since no other winter games would be coming. es:Avalanche Category:Winter games Category:Miniclip games Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:2009 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Jon Annal Category:Endless games Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games